


Camping

by Dummy4eva



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Goosebumps - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Crossover, F/M, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Gen, Nostalgia, Other, Pregnancy, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dummy4eva/pseuds/Dummy4eva
Summary: Blanky confesses about her forbidden love with William Birkin to Niky while on a camping trip to Horrorland's forest with the dummies.





	Camping

**Author's Note:**

> Slappy and Rocky are (c) of R.L.Stein  
> Niky is (c) of Niky94 on deviantart  
> Blanky is (c) of me  
> William Birkin is (c) of Capcom

It was a dark and gloomy evening in the Horrorland forest, which was enveloped in a dim fog, making it all the more eerie. The trees had a creepy feeling about them too. It wasnt the sort of place you wanted to stay out after dark or stop at to take rest after driving all day. Surprisingly, there was no howling wind that night; the forest was wrapped in a deadly silence.

The two protagonists, Niky and Blanky, were out camping with the dummies. Having finished their beans, the  girls were now toasting marshmallows over the fire, while both dummies were inside sleeping. They didn't get much leeway, so even a camping trip to the horrifying forest, filled with its deadly plants and terrifying creatures of the night, was a rare treat. They didn't mind the eerieness, as residents of Horrorland they were used to it.

"What a  peaceful night. " sighed Niky quietly as she lay on her back, closing her eyes.

"Sure is," agreed Blanky. "Surprisingly really for Horrorland. I mean, this is home of ghost camp and all!" 

She sat in silence for a bit, looking at her surroundings, the last rays of the sun long gone. 

"It was nice of the master to take us camping." She started drifting off into own thoughts, reminiscing.

Niky looked at her for a while, wondering what she was thinking about, but kept silent so as not to disturb her. Niky was considerate of others and their privacy and would never urge anyone to tell her anything they didn't want to.

Blanky became aware of her gaze and snapped out of it. There was a sudden chill and Blanky wrapped the blanket tighter round her shoulders.

"Sorry," she said. "Was just remembering....Niky,do you remember a few years back,we'd game hop to many other games, mostly to the Ninja Turtles game?"

"Yes, sure I do!" Niky nodded and smiled, being taken back herself.

"We had a lot of fun didn't we? Those boys were the coolest I've met."

"Yes, Niky echoed her sentiment, smiling. "Especially Mikey."

"Yeah, he was. And that Donnie," Blanky giggled as she remembered, going a little pink thinking about her crush. It had been a while since they had last met.

"So...Game hopping." Her expression suddenly become serious. "I've been doing that quite a lot recently", she said, somewhat uneasy.

Niky noticed her unease.  "Are you ok, Blanky?"

She nodded and leaned in closer. "What I'm about to tell you is......I mean....please keep it to yourself...it's kinda... You know. Frowned upon in the Arcade world."

"Better not tell Slappy," grinned Niky playfully. "Come on, shoot."

Blanky smiled nervously. "Well, recently I found a game I'd never visited before. It's called Resident Evil. This is where I have been disappearing  to so often."

Niky gasped. "Resident Evil? But... Isn't that the zombie game?"

Blanky nodded. "Yeah. Similar to ours, really. Not a pretty place."

Niky looked at her, worried. "Isn't that a bit... dangerous?"

"Yes. Luckily I've managed to avoid the dangers somehow.  And seeing as it's after game hours, it's not so bad." This was one of the perks of game hopping outside game time, it was much less dangerous and there was no fear of being seen by the players, which would result in game shut down. She'd dreaded to think that something like that could happen to William's game.

"The thing is, I...." she continued,looking down at the ground, "I met someone. And.....I fell in love."

"It's so dangerous!!" Niky stood up. "What if some of the players see you? What if you can't get back? What if you get hurt, or... killed? I-I don't want to loose you-.." She was still riled up about what Blanky had said earlier but stopped at what she said next, her jaw dropping open. 

"You did WHAT?" She covered her mouth realising she was almost shouting, then spoke again, this time in a lower tone.  
Are you crazy?"  
Blanky smiled, reached out and held her hand. "Don't worry about me Niky, I'm careful. This is after hours, remember?"

She was talking about out of game hours and regeneration. It wasn't uncommon for characters to not be fully aware of the mechanism of how their game worked, especially characters of a recently plugged game. Niky knew a little about it. Blanky was one of the few who knew more, especially being a law person. She liked to research stuff for herself to know more about the world she was inhabiting. She took her job very seriously. She didn't usually let on how much she knew. There was some stuff better left unknown though.

Blanky lowered her voice. "I know it was stupid...I didn't think it was possible for someone like me. But I can't help it Niky, I did not plan to fall in love, specially not with a scientist and villain." She felt uncomfortable,  like a child who had been reprimanded by her mother.

Niky's expression softened and she hugged Blanky. "Oh, dear... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be mean to you, it's just... I love you... She pulled away and gave a soft smile. "Come on, tell me about him," she urged.

Blanky smiled at those heart felt words and hugged her back. "I love you too, Niky. "

Niky sat beside her and listened carefully.

"His name is William Birkin and he's the scientist and villain of his game. But so far he hasn't done anything villainous to me. Quite the opposite, in fact. I mean it's crazy, given my past with labs and scientists. If it weren't for you and Slappy, I'd have been....But I digress.  He's an amazing guy."

Niky had always wanted to know more about that past her friend never told her about, but thought it would be rude to ask.

"So yeah...Dr. Birkin." Blanky explained all about his character and that he was responsible for the outbreakin RE. 

"It's all part of his coding. In every game he gets shot at by the people he used to work for,who try to take his G virus away from him. And I thought I had it bad, being beaten by Slappy nearly every time. But constantly dying...."

"Oh dear, it must be hard," Niky said sympathetically.

Blanky nodded. "It's heartbreaking."

"Oh my... I can see why you feel the way you do," Niky said with understanding.

"Yeah. And you know me, I have a hard time trusting, but rarely I will give them the benefit of the doubt. And somehow I was drawn to him, a villain at that. I can't explain what it was exactly." She stopped, noticing it had gotten colder. "I'd better stoke up the fire some more. Would you like some hot chocolate?"

"Sure."

Blanky poured the hot chocolate mix into the cups and heated some milk. She handed Niky her cup. She wasn't done yet but thought it would be better to take a pause for some cocoa before springing her 2 biggest surprises yet. She took a sip and looked about her nervously, wanting to gather her thoughts a little better.

"Uh...that's not all. You see...we... she leaned in close and whispered- "did it."

Niky's eyes widened at the news. "You DID? Come on, come on, tell me all about it!!" She was all giggly and excited, like a school girl wanting to hear Blanky's news.

Blanky grinned. Luckily for them, Slappy and Rocky  were sleeping heavily, so she could continue without being disturbed or eavesdropped on.

"We were in his lab. He was working on something and I tried to get him to unwind by giving him a massage. Poor guy really does work too hard. He seemed to enjoy it." She briefly summarised the night, leaving out all the gory details.

"And I'm telling you, it was fantastic. I mean,who'd have thought someone so busy all the time could be so...."

"Well, it's clear that he had to...relax and release all his repressed energy." Niky replied with a cheeky grin.

"So that was our 'lab night.' For a bad guy, he was surprisingly gentle, making sure I was at ease." Suddenly her smile faded. "And that's not all...I'm now with code. 2 actually. I'm carrying his babies."

Niky almost spilled her drink.  "Y-you what??" She spoke again, in a sarcastic voice: "Oh dear, I thought a scientist knew what "protection" means..." She gave Blanky a once over. "Are you sure about that?"

"I know, we should have been more careful. And yes, I'm sure. He checked me himself. He has the equipment. I witnessed it all on screen. I should have taken precautions." It wasn't like Blanky to be irresponsible. After all, the citizens of Horrorland relied on her.

"What... " Niky hesitated, her voice a tremble. "What are you gonna do? Are you keeping them?"

Blanky gave a determined nod. "I have sworn to protect our babies. It's my job to protect others. I don't intend to change that", she smiled. 

She knew only too well that code babies were frowned upon and for this reason she would need to be even more vigilant. "Besides, it's only a problem if the players see them. I am not going to let that happen."

Niky felt embarassed at having sounded the way she did. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything," she said quietly, staring down at her hands embarrassed.

"No its fine, you have every right to ask, sis."

Niky shook her head and took Blanky's hands in hers.

"I will watch the babies. You don't have to worry. We'll find a solution, I promise. We can organise shifts, and Slappy and Rocky may cover us sometmes, when we have to look after them... We're gonna make it, I promise. " She had been very emotional up until a few moments ago with Blanky's shocking news, but her voice was kind and encouraging again. She was going to help Blanky with this,in any way she could.

Blanky squeezed her hand. "Thank you. I'm so lucky to have two people who care about me so much. And I care about you too. More than you'll know," she said emotionally.

"Hey, this is what friends are for, right?"

"Right," she nodded."And you've always been the sister I never had. You'll be a wonderful auntie." 

She knew this was true. Not only because Niky was a nurse who took care of people and made them better,but also because of how she had cared for Blanky in the past, after her ordeal in the labs. With her caring nature, it was right that she had become a nurse.

"Auntie... I'm... I'm about to become an auntie... Oh dear." Niky could hardly believe it and was overcome with emotion.

"Auntie Niky and mama Blanky. I like that,"  Blanky  chuckled at the idea and high fived her.

"Yay!Oh, this is so exciting!!" In her moment of joy Niky noticed the fire was slowly fading. "Uhm, we need more wood."

"You're right," Blanky nodded and got up to get it but Niky reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Hey, hey, hey, where do you think you're going??" She said sternly. "Stay seated and relax, you need to rest!"

She was already becoming the over protective sister/auntie. Not that Blanky was complaining.

"Ok mom, ill take it easy. I promise..." She rolled her eyes cheekily and sat down again. "William was rather concerned too." She smiled when she remembered how over protective he was of her in her situation, getting worried when she'd tackled the armed intruder in the lab.

"I think I'm ging to like this guy," Niky giggled.

Blanky grinned a smile almost as wide as Slappy's. "It's great you two are so concerned.  But I really don't want to worry you guys, I'll take it slowly."

"Aww, no bother at all. I'd love to help you in any way I can," Niky promised. "And if William loves you, I bet he'd do the same."

Blanky smiled. It was nearly midnight now and Blanky yawned. "I am a little tired, seems the twins have fallen asleep already. "

"Ok then." Niky delicately helped her up and lead her to the tent. "Let's go and get some rest." 

She stopped just half way there. 

"Uh Blanky, I was wondering if I could... Uh... Never mind, "she blushed and looked down.

"No, go ahead," Blanky encouraged.

"M-may I--- " she shot a look at Blanky's stomach.

Blanky understood immediately what she wanted. "Of course," she smiled, taking her hand and placing it on her stomach herself.

"Oh dear... I-I can feel their hearts beating... Oh my...." Niky trembled a little, overcome with emotion again.

Blanky smiled and gave her a sisterly hug*

"I'm so happy for you, Blanky..." Niky hugged her back.

"Thank you sis."

"You're welcome.. sis," Niky reiterated with a smile.

Blanky took her hand and they went back to the tent. "We'd better get to bed,we don't want those two waking up yet", she said, pointing to the two dummies. They were snoring like beasts,the sound filling the eerie silence.

"Oh, give it a rest, " Niky groaned, throwing pillows at their faces. "Much better."

She gave Blanky a good night hug. "Night Blanky," Then she caressed her stomach and whispered close to it. "And good night to you too, children..." They were interrupted by another bout of heavy snoring.

Blanky winced. "Those dummies sure are loud."

"Do you think there's a spell in the Toy-Maker spellbook that could silence them?"Niky wondered. 

"Only when they snore, of course, " she added. "I don't think I could live without Slappy's squeaky voice in the morning." The two girls chuckled and got into their sleeping bags.

"I think we'd better sleep now," Niky said with a yawn.

"Right, " murmured Blanky, lulled to sleep by the wind and the leaves outside. "Night, sis."

"Good night."

Thunder rumbled and a couple of moments later raindrops fell lightly on the outside of the tent, extinguishing the last of the smouldering embers.


End file.
